Daddys' Know Best
by Muirnin
Summary: This is one of the really weird tales that has pummeled my head … probably something that will end up as fodder for one of the other stories … kind of like a back story! Yeah that's what this is … well some of it's back story … some of it is just goofy Muirnin Musings … which while not contagious do make it impossible to do much else … COMPLETE


_§__**Daddy's Know Best **__§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_Glee belongs to the powers that be - RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk) oh and Fox …_

_Author's Note: Dadgummit … I try and focus on one of my other stories and little flickets of fluff pop into my head … I should probably feed my muse more chocolate or something … lately its been surviving on a diet of white rice, tuna and green pea mix with alfredo sauce … cheap and filling … although I do miss my peanut butter … anyway one of the really weird things that have pummeled my head … probably something that will end up as fodder for one of the other stories … kind of like a backstory! Yeah that's what this is … well some of it's backstory … some of it is just goofy Muirnin Musings … which while not contageous do make it impossible to do much else … _

Daddys' Know Best

The sound of an envelope being opened followed by the "Son of a BITCH!" echoing through the loft brought Kurt Hummel out to the living room …

"Rachel what happened? You don't normally swear like that" Kurt said.

"Here you can read all about it in your copy!" Rachel seethed.

Catching the envelope that Kurt had received he opened it gently and began reading. "What the hell? Oh Rachel please tell me that someone has played a practical joke on us …"

"No … this has my fathers' all over it … and it appears they have roped Burt into it as well …"

"But this says that the building we live in was purchased outright … in full … by HummelBerry Creation …"

"Oh no … look at the next page … that will be really enlightening …"

"Holy shit! Are you fucking kidding me? We … you and I are HummelBerry Creation … not our dads … us …" Kurt said as he plunked himself into the chair "What didn't they trust us to be able to take care of ourselves?"

"I don't know Kurt … I mean I know they mean well … my dads are constantly trying to take care of me even though I haven't lived at home for a year … Did Bruno say anything the last time you gave him the check for rent?" Rachel asked.

"Now that you mention it he kind of chuckled and said that it would get deposited into the right account … I wonder if he knew then … we are going to need to get a good accountant … and figure out taxes and renovations …" Kurt said then had a couple of thoughts … "You know … now that we own this place we could make some changes …"

"Well putting real walls up in here is out … I like the free-flow aspect to our home …" Rachel said looking around.

"True … but when Mrs Higgins moves out then this entire floor will be ours … we could either blow out the wall between the two and expand … or"

"Or … rent it to Tina, Blaine and Sam … after they graduate …" Rachel offered "Artie is going to be at the Film Academy six blocks from here … we could possibly …"

"Possibly make the building handicapable … so he could get in and out of here easier …" Kurt countered "I wonder if our dads knew about these guys coming to New York …"

"Seriously? You dad still has coffee with Will Schuester once a week … to discuss" she put her fingers up as quotes " 'the arts in the state' Like that is his real desire to talk to your dad … you just know it's to get the gossip on what we are up to …"

"Very true … you know what we need …" Kurt asked

"The blue-prints to this building … ooh … we will have access to the underground garage …" Rachel started bouncing up and down "and the roof … we can do a whole garden up there … fresh fruits and vegetables …"

Kurt watched her antics and started cracking up "Yes Rachel we can do a garden … a gazebo … we could even do a pool … but remember … we have to keep apartments available to lease … and no going easy on any of our friends if they can't pay rent …"

"Even if that was Blaine?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Yes even if it was Blaine … especially if it was Blaine … since his family is rich … I mean he bought us a piano …" Kurt said "You know … that storefront next door that has been vacant … what if we invested in that … turned it into a club of sorts …" The countertenor's eyes were filled with ideas … "if nothing else it could be a permanent venue for Pamela Lansbury …"

"That has definite possiblities …" Rachel said as she jotted down notes for ideas they had about the building …

A couple of years later things had definitely improved for both Kurt and Rachel … the club which they had named '_FINN'S_' opened to a resounding success and it was a great place for new talent to be scene and heard and also a respite for _Pamela Lansbury_ when they weren't out on tour to practice and just have fun … although now a days the band was just the two of them … since Dani and Santana had left the group to start their own label and Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert had gone to California after he graduated and was now part of the X-Factor …

Tina, Blaine and Sam had moved into Mrs Higgin's apartment and shortly there after Tina had gotten back together with Mike and moved to Chicago … leaving Blaine hagless … He had tried to spend more time with Kurt and Rachel but felt out of place being only around just them …

When Sam left to go to Boston to be with Brittany (apparently Lord Tubbington was posting messages to Sam's Facebook account saying that both he and Lady Tubbington needed Trouty Mouth to come and get their Brittany back to normal) leaving Blaine alone in that big apartment.

Blaine had tried to talk Kurt into moving in with him immediately rather than wait until their wedding that was tentatively scheduled for after Blaine graduated from NYADA which was another 3 years, but Kurt refused saying that it was best if they still lived separately … secretly Kurt didn't want to leave Rachel and Blaine saw through this.

He started hanging out with other students from NYADA and despite the fact that he was engaged to Kurt … he started having clandestine meetings with a hook up that soon became more and Blaine destroyed any hope of getting back together with Kurt when he was caught in a compromising situation by no less than three different newspapers.

Scanalized, Kurt broke off the engagement and then evicted Blaine from the apartment. They say that 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.' Well Blaine found out the hard way that applies to men as well when they have been scorned … soon Blaine found his contacts at NYADA were drying up … he started unexplicably failing classes … even their friends from High School refused to talk to him.

Rachel did her best to help Kurt out of the spiraling descent of depression he had gone to because of Blaines actions … she would lay with him in his bed at night and rock him gently to help him sleep … more times or not falling asleep right next to him … As time passed they found comfort in each other's embrace and the friendship they had shared for so many years had turned to something more.

The first time they had truly kissed each other passionately had been after a night of drinking … where they had wound up in bed together … naked. To the end of time neither could tell you if they had gone further than kissing as they had no memory of any clothes being shed.

The following night they were both sober and kissed each other again with heated passion and what some would have called impossible turned to truth and they consumated the love that had developed between the pair …

Their music became more intimate … they wrote songs together and actually started recording some … one of the first singles they released launched at #9 on the Billboard top 100 … the highlight had been when _Pamela Lansbury_ was nominated and won Best New Artist & Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at the Grammy Awards.

Kurt had spoken elgantly upon receiving the award, with Rachel quietly by his side. "We would not be where we are today without the assistance and support of our friends and our families … To Santana, Dani and Elliott you were with us when we started before we even had a name … we love you and you are still with us in our hearts … To Mercedes Jones … if we can do it so can you … we love you …" Turning to his right he looked at the woman beside him "To my beautiful Rachel … I love you … its because of you that Pamela Lansbury has its very soul …" turning back to the audience he ended with "and last but not least to our Dads … the one change you initiated in our lives worked and Rachel and I thank you for everything … We love you! …" Kurt then leaned over and kissed Rachel with the grammy in his hand.

From that point on FINN'S was constantly standing room only ... even having Mercedes perform their live on several occasions. It was the hot spot in Bushwick ... nay all of Brooklyn ... and always had anywhere from NYADA students to Theater Luminaries showing up to exprience the wonder of FINN'S ...

When Kurt proposed to Rachel she squealed in delight and they had a small intimate wedding at their loft ... with all their fathers and a Rabbi to boot.

Santana, Dani, Quinn and Mercedes had stood with Rachel while Puck came in his USAF dress uniform to stand with Kurt along side Artie, Sam and Elliott. Carole cried as mother of the groom ... ok step-mother and Shelby was there as mother of the bride ... Little Beth walked down the aisle as the flower girl followed by the bridesmades with Santana in the lead who was leading a white Shih Tzu named Little Bit ... a present to Kurt from Rachel ... who had a pillow on her back which held their wedding rings ...

The wedding was beautiful, the honeymoon to Europe was amazing ... but nothing topped their first Christmas as husband and wife other than Rachel letting Kurt know she was pregnant ... of their first of what would be three baby girls.

Yeah, life was good and only went to show that in the end ... Daddys' did know best.

_Author's additional notes: I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … You all are the best … So be constuctive … throw out ideas … who knows we may not have heard the last from Finn, Blaine or Mercedes … or even from those who are still in Lima … if there is still a Lima … But thanks for reading it and remember … _

_FEED MY ADDICTION! The box is right here …_

\/


End file.
